Taken By Surprise
by ToucheDetective
Summary: "She hiccups out a desperate sound, trying to keep quiet but he can tell it's not going to work." Written for the Winter Hiatus '13 Kink Meme


A/N: Fill for the Winter Hiatus '13 Kink Meme

* * *

"I bet Mother and Alexis are upstairs right now hatching some kind of nefarious plan to get me back for talking about that crime scene at dinner," Castle says, eyeing the stairs warily as he puts the rest of the food away.

Beckett smirks and rolls her eyes at him. "Well, we did have spaghetti tonight. Mutilation was probably not the best subject to discuss in graphic detail. Anyway, they haven't seen each other in a while, I'm sure they're just catching up."

He starts to help her wash the dishes but she smacks his hands away. "Uh uh, you cooked. Besides, I'm used to cleaning up your messes," she teases, poking her tongue between her teeth.

"I believe I'm the one who cleans up _your_ messes. Specifically when you're sprawled out on the bed, unable to move after-"

"_Castle!_" she interrupts, and now it's her turn to warily eye the stairs. Satisfied no one can hear them, she flicks soapy water at him and drops her voice. "Last Tuesday night. Your office. _Research_," she counters with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Ah, touché, detective." He's not forgetting that one anytime soon. His eyes glaze over, lost in the memory.

After a minute she glances over at him, grinning when she catches him checking her out. Again. Her whole body flushes under his heated gaze. She knew exactly what she was doing when she came home from work and changed into a pair of tight yoga pants, the kind he likes. He's been staring at her all night, only now that they're alone, he doesn't try to hide it. After all this time he still finds her hot, which _makes_ her hot.

Suddenly, his eyes go wide with realization and he gasps, "Oh my god!"

"What?!" She jumps at his unexpected outburst, almost dropping a pan into the sink.

Taking two giant steps, he's right behind her, slowly rubbing his hands all over her thighs and backside. He moves in right next to her ear, voice low, "You are not wearing any underwear."

A sly smile spreads across her face as her body warms under his touch. "Took you long enough."

Wrapping his hands around her hips, he pulls her back against him, his arousal evident already, making her hum with anticipation.

"Easy there, stud, I'll be done in a bit. Why don't you go wait for me in the bedroom," she says, voice soft and teasing. She's had plans for him all day.

He makes no move to leave but crowds in closer against her back. Now that they're barefoot, she's reminded of how tall he actually is, and she likes it.

"Let me get this straight. All throughout dinner you haven't been wearing _any_thing under these skin tight pants and now you're doing dishes, a task which requires both of your hands to be occupied…" he very slowly brushes her hair over one shoulder, exposing the long column of her neck as he drops his voice even lower. "And you expect me to walk away?"

A shiver runs down her spine. He's right. It's almost as if her hands are tied. She can't really move and he's definitely enjoying this. The only question is how far is he going to take it? Her body is hyper aware, senses heightened, waiting for his next move.

Not wasting another second of this opportunity, he very lightly tickles his fingertips over her center, causing her to gasp loudly, the flimsy material providing almost no barrier.

"C-_Castle_," she half laughs, "what are you doing!?"

"Oh, you know me. I touch things." He grins into her neck.

"There are people upstairs!" she whispers, rising up on her toes, trying to get away from the feather light teasing sparking fireworks at each minuscule point of contact.

His fingers still. "Do you want me to stop?" Heat radiates off of her into his palm as he hovers his hand over her, almost but not quite there, a silent challenge.

Feeling the warmth from his hand magnifying her own heat, she's left aching for more, throbbing in anticipation. Having been craving his touch all day, she _can_ wait a bit longer, but does she have to? She bites her lip, considering the risk.

"Do you," he repeats, his voice barely above a whisper, "…want me to stop?" Gently, he places an open mouthed kiss on her neck, pushing her over the edge.

"No."

He runs his lips along the shell of her ear as he talks, making her skin tingle.

"Then you'd better be quiet."

She shudders at his dark tone, a fresh wave of heat pooling between her legs as she gives in and accepts the challenge. Keeping quiet is never easy with him.

His hand continues to dance between her legs but it's not enough, his touch too delicate, driving her _insane _with need. When she tries to roll her hips into him for more pressure, he just followers her, keeping the same tantalizing distance between them, her whole body buzzing with frustration. She leans forward and traps his hand between the counter and herself, grinding into his fingers and letting out a shaky sigh.

He chuckles at that - actually chuckles, the smug bastard. He can already feel her arousal soaking through the thin material.

When she leans back he bars his other arm across her middle, anchoring her to him so she can't move. He slides his hand away and up to her stomach, making her squirm at the loss but he quickly works his hand under the elastic at her waist.

As soon as he reaches the apex of her thighs, she drips into his hand, eliciting a low growl from deep in his chest that she feels more than hears.

"Jesus, Beckett, have you been this wet all night?"

"No…" Yes.

Up and down, circles and flicks, slow and deliberate, again and again he glides over her until she's breathless and wanting, no longer able to keep up her cover of pretending to do the dishes. Finally, he slides his middle finger all the way in and curls it just the way she likes it, causing her to lean over the sink on a whimper, immediately begging for more.

"_Castle_…_please_."

Dragging her wetness up, he circles her once, twice, three times before sliding down into her again. Her hips jerk as he slips in a second finger, her walls stretching, fluttering against his sudden intrusion.

"Oh God_, yes..._" her breath hitches as she starts rolling into his fingers, desperate for him to _move_.

He's enjoying this just as much as she is, his length twitching where he's pressed up against her, fueling her need further, a promise of what's to come. He moves his thumb into place over her as his fingers start slowly pumping and curling, a dirty moan slipping past her lips.

"Shhhhh," he breathes in her ear, which is not helping _at all_. Fuck.

Liquid fire shoots up her spine and her whole body vibrates with need. She's so wet now anyone who walks in the room could hear it, the unmistakable sounds leaving no illusions as to what he's doing to her under the thin cover of fabric. Her last coherent thought before he speeds up is to turn on the tap full blast to drown out the lewd noises.

She bites down on her lip, hard, feels the first wave of release as her knees buckle and bump into the cabinet in front of her.

"That's it, Kate, come for me," he encourages, knowing what his words do to her.

She hiccups out a desperate sound, trying to keep quiet but he can tell it's not going to work. He roughly covers her mouth with his hand, her release muffled against it, whole body shuddering as he pulls her tighter against him, tries to keep her upright.

Grabbing for the edge of the counter, she doesn't even notice she knocks a wine glass onto the floor, it shattering the same time she does. Before she can finish, he yanks his hand out of her pants like he's been burned.

What the h-

"Is everyone all right?" A disembodied voice floats down around them.

Head still foggy, she steadies herself and looks around confused, freezing when she sees none other than Martha coming down the stairs.

His freaking _mother_.

Shit.

"Richard!" his mother shouts as she surveys the situation.

Shit, shit, shit.

He's still pressed up against Beckett's back and of course they're barefoot and can't move because of all the broken glass surrounding them. It's just as well because he's pitched a sizeable tent in his pants that cannot be missed if he backs away from her.

"What are you doing?! Did you sneak up behind Katherine, trying to scare the poor girl?"

"Uh…" he starts, panic written all over his face. "Yep. I-I did. Sorry."

He looks over to Beckett, who is trying desperately to mask her current state. Her chest is heaving as she stares down into the sink, the fire in her blood turned to ice, body shaking from the rapid turn of events.

Martha continues, oblivious, "Honestly, I don't know why you write mystery books when you have such an affinity for scaring the living daylights out of people. Horror seems more your genre if you ask me."

"Can you just hand me the broom, Mother? Please?" He gestures to the floor, exasperated.

She puts her hands up in mock surrender. "All right, all right, hang on." She daintily steps around the corner.

It takes Beckett a second to realize the sound she hears is no longer the blood rushing through her ears but the sink, it's still on full blast. Reaching over to turn it off, she's thoroughly confused for a second when she still hears noises. She turns around just in time to see Castle licking the last traces of her off his fingers. _Seriously?!_ There are paper towels right next to the sink, heck he could've even used her t-shirt but no, he had to use his mouth. Now all she can think about is what he tastes like (her) which is _not _helping her situation. Not trusting her voice yet, Beckett just glares at him.

Trying not to look too pleased with himself, Castle rubs his ear, soothing the pinch he knows she's giving him with her mind. He swears she's like a Jedi.

Martha comes back with the broom and dustpan, carefully leaning over the glass to hand it to him. She's just about to ask if anyone's hurt when she realizes Beckett's been awfully quiet. It's only now she notices her flushed appearance and how she can't quite seem to catch her breath. That and the inability to look her soon to be mother-in-law in the eye is all the information Martha needs to understand exactly what's going on.

"Well, I'll just leave you kids to it," she says, quickly making her way out of the kitchen and trying to suppress a smirk. "Although, Richard, dear, you might want to make sure there's nothing breakable around the next time you decided to…take her by surprise," she quips as she saunters back up the stairs.

"Thank you, Mother." He grimaces at her knowing smile.

"And also that you're alone," she can't help but adding.

"Goodnight!" he yells up the stairs after her. He closes his eyes and sighs, trying to pretend that didn't just happen.

When he looks over, he sees exactly what he expected. Beckett trying her best to use force choke on him with just her eyes. Thankfully, she hasn't mastered that one. Yet. But there's something else there too. Is that…is she _smiling_? Now he's really terrified.

"I have one word for you," she says.

He swallows hard.

"Payback."

* * *

_Considering writing the payback as another chapter..._


End file.
